Were not over yet
by ckk211918
Summary: Katara and Zuko break up after two years of dating. When they break up Katara is still madly in love with him and Zuko feels the same way. Will their fighting stop in order to love each other again or will they forever stay the same? Read on to find out.
1. Heartbreak

**I just came up with this story. Zutara all the way! But with a little Kataang. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender**

My mouth felt dry as I stared at his. Sitting in the passenger seat on my boyfriend's car seemed a lot easy than it is Neither my brother nor my dad trusted him. And I'm pretty sure I wasn't that sure ether. Aang and I have been for about 3 weeks after my ex, Zuko, and I broke up. We weren't really that sure of why we broke up I guess we just needed a break from each other. And truth be told, I'm still madly in love with him. I guess you can say that we still talk, I mean, we IM each other on facebook but that's about it. Aang slowly leaned in. I have to say that I'm not that much in love with Aang. Sure, I liked him, but that was about it.

I slowly gulped the air I had been holding in for the last minute or two. His lips are at least an inch away from mine. I didn't want this. This is about as close as we have been in the past couple of days. Aang was generous to ask me out and take me on a date, but this was going too fast.

I put my hand behind my back and started feeling for the door handle. After about a moment of looking my palm touch the cool metal of it. I had to act fast. Before our lips come in contact I opened the door, causing his eyes to open. "Sorry. Uh." I rack my brain for a accuse. "Curfew. Don't want my dad sending his men out to find me." I smile and jump out of the car.

"Yeah… See ya." He says as I make my way up to the door of our house. I open the door and run inside, slamming the door shut behind me. I sigh in relief after I lock the door. My dad is probable in the front room, reading his paper or watching TV.

"Hey, Dad." I say, peeking my head in.

"Hey, How was your date?"He ask, sitting his paper down.

"Alright, I guess." I say, sitting down on the couch, across from him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did you think of Zuko?"

"Katara, I love you and I only want the best for you. Even if that means, liking your boyfriends. I have nothing against Zuko. But Aang seems like a very nice boy."

"That's the problem, dad. _Boy_. I want a man, Like Zuko. I want him back dad." I say.

"Kat, if you love him, Tell me why you guys broke up."

"I don't know. We just needed a break from each other, I guess."

"Do you think that this break has been long enough?"

"If I call him, I'll seem totally weak. Crawling back to him? That's pretty low for me dad." I say, getting up. "I'm going to bed. Love you." I say, walking up the stairs to my room.

"Hey, sis." Sokka says in the hallway as I pass him. "How was the date?"

"Fine." I say, brushing past him in order to get to my room. I throw myself down onto my bed and start to let the tears run down my face. I stretch my hand over to my side table where the picture of Zuko and I sits. I look at it. It was a picture I had taken of us playing around on his couch. I close my eyes and remember that day:

It's was cool. Not too cold, but not too hot. He invited me over because his dad wasn't going to be there. As soon as we got in the door he started to kiss me intensely. He kissed me over to the couch, He fell on top of me and we quickly started to unbutton each other's shirts. Zuko and I were way past embarrassment with each other. His tongues ran bacn and forth in my mouth. I could taste his sweet love on my tongue.

The phone ringing slapped me out of my train of thought. I picked it up and held it next to my ear. "Hello?" I say as I wipe away the tears away.

"Katara?" I hear the familiar voice on the other end.

**A/N: Please only comment if you liked it. I don't want ANY flames! If I think that I don't like you comment that you post, I WILL delete it! Before you decide to judge someone, make sure that yyour perfect! Next Chapter will be up soon! Soon as in the next couple of days.**


	2. Together Again

**A/N: I am so sorry! My netbook was having some problems with my word processor and i'm gonna have a friend of mine look at it. In case your wondering how i'm writing is that I do have another computer that I can use. (My desktop) So here's the next chapter i'm gonna try to make this one longer then before. So if there are some mistakes now and then, Please forgive me. My thing was working perfectly last night while I wrote the first chapter :) Here it is! Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last airbender! **

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Katara?" The familiar phone says on the other end. "It's Aang."

"Oh hey, What's up?" I say trying my best to sound calm. But inside I was freaking out. Why the hell would he call me? I looked down at my shaking hand.

"Oh, you know, nothing much. Was there something I did wrong tonight?"

I racked my brain for something to say. "No, Aang. It's wasn't you. I think it was just too fast tonight. And I'm sorry but I don't think i'm ready. As you know Zuko and I broke up just a couple of weeks ago. But I guess we'll see where it goes, Okay?"

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later then, Okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Aang." After I hung up, I let my head fall back down onto my pillow. I finally fell asleep to the pounding of my heart, tears streaming down my face. I took one more glance at the clock across my room: 12: 30 AM.

I saw Zuko. He was with me. Were sitting in the front seat of his jeep. We were laughing together, I was lying in his arms. His big strong arms. I reached up and kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back. I looked forward and I saw something jump out in front of the jeep. Zuko swerved around it, only to bring us in pain. I woke up in the hospital. I asked what happened to him. They told me that he didn't survive the accident. I screamed, telling them that it wasn't true.

I flew up in my bed, breathing heavy, I put the palm of my hand over my chest, feeling the beat of my heart only speeding up. I put my hands over my face and let the tears run. I can't lose him. I still love him. More than anything.

A click from my window sent my head flying around. I got out of bed and slowly walked over carefully. My heart beat, banging at the side of my head, through my ears. Another rock hit. I opened the curtain to see a dark figure in our yard, looking up at my window. "Katara!" The figure whispered, loud enough for me to hear it.

I opened my window. "Who's there?" I whisper back.

"It's me."

Zuko? "Zu-Zuko?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" I say, the tears streaming down my face once again.

"I wanted to see you. I still love you, Katara! I want to be with you forever! Nothing can keep us apart."

"Your a idiot." I say.

"I know. An idiot that's still madly in love with you."

"Come here."

I hear some rustling of leaves and what not, Only to see his face a couple inches away from mine. I take his hand that's holding onto the side of my window for dear life. He climbs inside my window. He wraps his arms around me. "I still love you."

"Kiss me." I say, as he cradles my face with his hands. His fingers travel to the back of my neck and pulls me close. Before I knew it his mouth collides with mine. I feel his tongue slips into my mouth, wrestling with mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. We fell back onto my bed. He didn't even try to unlock our lips. With closed eyes, lips locked, it wasn't that easy to pull off his shirt.

He pulled away just to look at you. "I love you so much, Katara."

"I love you too," I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Make a promise to me."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me again. It hurts me to much to see you without me in the picture. I love you more than words can explain."

"I promise. And did you think it was easy for me? To stay away from you for so long? Since I made that promise you have to make one to me."

"Of course."

"Promise that we'll stop fighting so much."

"I promise. He kissed the top of my head as we both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I snuggled up to the warm body that lies next to me. "Zuko?"

He mumbles something and smiles at me. "Morning, Sweetheart." He kisses me softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you." I say, kissing him deeply. "And I love you. I don't want to fight anymore."

"We won't. But look, When we disagree, we become closer. But I do think that maybe we can agree to disagree. Don't you agree?" He gives me one of his crocked grins.

"That's one of the things I missed."

"What's that?"

"Your smile." I say.

"God, I missed you so much. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. Your my life. You've always been. Someday when were out of high school and collage, me and you are going to get married and were going to have a beautiful family. Boy, girl, Water or Fire. Your the only person I want. You and only you."

**A/N: Okay, well there's the next chapter. The next I might turn the next ****one into a songfic to the song "Ours" By Taylor Swift. So I hope that Chapter was long. Like I said in the beginning: My Microsoft Word is down right now, So i'm having my brother take a look at it. Please stay tuned. Next Chapter will be up soon :) Oh! And remember what I said? If you don't like my stories, don't comment! Before you just someone, Make sure that your perfect! No one wants their feelings to get hurt. So please everyone who thinks it cool to make fun of others. Please stop. :) Thanks. **


	3. Important Author Note!

**Important Author Note! Please forgive me! I know you guys are wanting the third chapter. And trust me. I'm still continuing the story! But i'm waiting on my brother to fix my Microsoft word. So I am still continuing the story just give me another day or two. If he hasn't got it fixed by then, I will write on my openoffice. But til then Please stay tuned. It'll just be another day of two. Thank you guys so much! You guys are the greatest! I am sincerely sorry for the inconvenience. :( But please don't worry i'm still trying to come up with an idea for the following chapters. I have a slight idea... But shh! Lol. It'll be out soon, I promise :D **


	4. Becoming good friends

**A/N: Yes! My brother finally got it working. So I am back and able to write. So I am going to update as soon as possible! I promise . This Chapter is going to be mostly over Aang and Katara breaking up, but still remaining good friends. So heres Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender!**

I waited by the phone, not knowing if I should call Aang and break up with him but still remain friends or what. There was a lot of pressure on my mind, with Zuko and Aang. I laid my head down and waited for mind to give me an answer. I finally got enough guts to call him and tell him how I feel. Now.

I picked up the phone and slowly dialed in his number. "Hello?" Someone answered. Someone that wasn't Aang.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"You called me. Who is _this_?" Okay now it was starting to sound like a woman. Or Aang had one of his sore throats or something of it. "This is Katara! Who is this?!"

"This is his girlfriend, Toph!"

"Girlfriend?" I hung up the phone, grabbing my keys and raced downstairs. I slipped on my flip-flops and ran to my car. I yanked open the door climbed, swiftly climbed inside. I pushed the keys into the ignition. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. Why should I be concerned about Aang, I called him about breaking up anyway.

So why am I crying? I stopped the car before I got to the road. I decided to just to go to his house and do it. I slowly pulled out into road and made my way down to Aang's house. His parent's own and big white house on the other side of town.

When I got to his house a few minutes later, I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter up. I slowly knock on the door. Aang opens the door, with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Katara. What are you doing over here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He opens the door wider.

"Aang. Was someone at the door?" The voice from over the phone travelled into the living room where we were standing. Her eyes traveled over to mine. "Who's this?" The girl was a little shorter than Aang, Short Black hair, beautiful green eyes.

"I'm Katara."

"Katara. I think you were right. We do need to talk."

"You find someone, didn't you?" I smile.

"Yeah. I did." He said, putting his arm around the girl.

"I think we should be with the people that make us happy. Zuko and I got back together last night. And I couldn't be happier for you two."

I gave Aang one last hug and left the happy little couple. I climbed back into my car and pulled out onto the high way back up to my house.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it was SOshort. I got to get my homework done, So that's why. I wanted to get the 3rd chapter up, so I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon 3 I promise that next chapter will be WAY longer! So Sry once again. :)**


End file.
